


Medallion for Livi of Kaer Morhen

by danceswchopstck



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by The Accidental Warlord and His Pack Series - inexplicifics, Mentioned Eskel (The Witcher), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: Fan art of a possible design for an "under our protection" medallion for OC Livi from inexplicifics' storyOh, Be For Me The Sky.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	Medallion for Livi of Kaer Morhen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts), [AceOfTigers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh, Be For Me The Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454292) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to inexplicifics for all of the stories in the Accidental Warlord AU, and to AceOfTigers for podficcing them—they are all beautifully written and beautifully narrated aloud!
> 
> I am thoroughly enjoying this whole AU, even though (or perhaps because?) I have not read the books, played the games, or watched the show. 
> 
> I welcome comments/discussion re Witcher medallion design. This design is partly adapted from photos of Netflix-Geralt's medallion, and partly adapted from a widely-used photo of a snarling cougar that I found via a web search. I was not able to discover the photographer's name.
> 
> If anyone would like to reblog the tumblr post that is hosting this fan art, it's located [here](https://danceswchopstck.tumblr.com/post/630481708128616448/medallion-for-livi-of-kaer-morhen-fan-art-in).


End file.
